


How They Got Together

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, POV Jean Kirstein, POV Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean - A chance like this might never present itself again, but when I notice a conflicted look in his eyes I quickly pull away.</p>
<p>Marco - It's okay like this. There's no problem with the way things are. We're friends. Just really good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Got Together

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT OKAY. WORDS CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE HOW MUCH I LOVE THE PEOPLE THAT COMMENTED ON MY HARURIN FANFIC ABOUT THE HOT SPRINGS. I APPRECIATE THE COMMENTS AND I COULDN'T JUST EVEN RESPOND BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY.  
> Anyway, I wrote this for my friend who sold her soul to the SNK fandom so if the relationships and actions of the characters don't seem correct it's because I haven't started to read or watch it yet. The setting of this is in America and the POV alternates between Marco and Jean.

**Jean's POV**

   Cautiously, so he won't get hurt, I jump at Marco and tackle him down on to of his bed and we start to playfully wrestle each other. "Give it up Bodt!" I yell pushing him against the bed. Our laughter is loud as we continue to struggle, until my body is over his and he's pinned down. "Okay you win Jean!" Marco cries out whilst laughing. I ruffle his hair and we stay like that for a moment. When our laughter finally subsides, I find myself staring into warm, light brown eyes. My right hand reaches over to touch the ends of his soft hair and my thoughts consist of how close we are; how simple it would be to kiss him. To lean down and gently press our lips together, so that they barely touch. A chance like this might never present itself again, but when I notice a conflicted look in his eyes I quickly pull away.

   I'm his best friend and he's mine. We are nothing more, nothing less.

   I steal a glance at his face from the edge of his bed, my body tilted away from his. For a moment, his face seemed to have turned a light shade of pink but I'm not sure because I quickly diverted my gaze hoping he wouldn't catch me staring.

   "So um, are we still going to the movies later?" He softly asks. "Of course we are, I didn't buy us tickets for nothing," I reply turning towards him with a smile. It makes Marco smile back in return. "We should also invite Eren and few other people too." I cringe when Marco suggests it. No matter how many times we invite each other to hang out, which is practically every weekend, there's always a few other people there with us. "Is something wrong?" He asks in a painfully innocent voice, not realizing that I'm slowly wasting away inside. He's oblivious to the fact I want it to just be the two of us. The fact that he can't figure it out is painful, but I'll deal with the pain if it's the only way I'm with him like this.

   Although it's not wrong for two guys to hang out by themselves, hell this is America, two guys can get married and it's valid and not really big deal by law. "Nah, I'm thinking about mid-terms," I lie because there's no way I can really tell him. He can't know that I just want us alone together. That I just want him, as more than a best friend.

 

**Marco's POV**

   My eyes scan the horizon and I lean against my hand that's propped up on the table. It's been an hour since school ended, but I'm still here sitting in my seat next to the window of my homeroom class. The sun is setting so the sky is now a beautiful mix of yellow, orange and red, it’s almost like the sky is on fire. It reminds me of the fight between Eren and Jean earlier today. Every time they fight Jean is like a heated blaze of fury and rage, thinking about it makes me laugh.

   "What's so funny?" His familiar voice asks. "Nothing," I answer with a slight smile and turn to face him. A medium white bandage covers the wound on his left cheek while a few scratches mark his face and arms.

   "When will the two of you stop fighting to the point there are bruises?"

   Jean rubs his jaw and runs a hand through his hair. His hand reaches the back of his neck so he rubs it while walking towards our seats. "When God and Satan become best friends," he answers, grabbing his bag and scarf from his seat behind me then slinging over his shoulder and neck. "Both of you have detention tomorrow?" I question him knowingly as he walks away towards the door. This makes him turn around,"I'm sorry. Even though we're suppose to eat at that new food place." My lips tilt up into a slight smile. "It's fine, we can go during the weekend," I tell him putting on my jacket and backpack. A frown forms on his face when I stand next him. "November's ending soon so winter is near," he says unwrapping his scarf. "You'll need more than a jacket," he finishes telling me while wrapping his scarf around my neck. It's big and wooly to the point it slightly itches my nose. But it's also very soft and I can still feel his warmth on it. His faint scent also lingers on it and I breathe it in.

   "Thanks," I tell him as we walk towards the exit. Somewhere deep in my mind I know I should give it back to him since he's cold too and won't show it. Just this once though, I let myself be selfish and keep the scarf around me. "What's with the bruise on your arm?" He asks out of nowhere. My heart stops and my fingers brush against the bruise on my left forearm. Just from touching I could tell it's slightly purple.

   "Oh, it's just because I accidentally fell today and my forearm hit something," I lie to him with a smile. It's painful for me to lie to him, but it'll be worse if he knows the truth. Jean doesn't answer as we step out into the cold evening.

   "You know, since winter is near we should plan where we're going. Or do you just to go to the same places as last year?"

   "Well, do you want to go anywhere new?" He questions me.

   "Maybe somewhere far," I answer in a soft voice while thinking about escaping from reality. From them.

   Again, Jean doesn't answer for a minute.

   "Let's go skating at the ice rink or when the big pond in the park freezes. Then we can go visit all the good food places to eat. And the park to see the annual Christmas lights and the New Year countdown. We'll also need to go Christmas shopping so definitely the mall, and we should check out the movie theater too. Eren'll want to invite you somewhere and he'll have to invite me too since we're a package deal," he rants off then ruffles my hair.

   "Smile, you look better that way."

   The warmth from his hand lingers even though he's walking forward. It's okay like this. There's no problem with the way things are. We're friends. Just really good friends. Even if I want more than that.

 

**Jean's POV**

   I rub my gloved hands together while we wait for a few more people outside the movie theater. Specifically Eren and Marco. The thought of them together since they got lost made my skin crawl and gives me the urge to break something.

   “When will the two of you stop?"

   Mikasa looks at me with a pointed glare as she waits for my response. Her boot keeps tapping against the pavement while her fingers tap against the her arms in their crossed place. "What do you mean?"

   She rolls her eyes, "The both of you keep inviting each other, and everyone else places. It's getting really annoying but Armin keeps asking me so I can’t refuse."

   "So? We just wanna hang out," I answer. "If you don't want to, you don't have to come."

   "It's obvious that the two of you keep doing this so you guys can spend time together."

   I stare at her incredulously but an uneasy feeling grows in my stomach. "We hang out all the time." Her eyes widened but then return to their pointed glare. "Don't tell me you guys don't realize it."

   "Realize what?" Mikasa sighs and flicks (more like stabs) my forehead. "The both of you love each other and keep asking everyone to hang out together even though both of you would rather be alone with each other."

   I'm in shock, my body won't move and my mouth won't respond. "There's no way Marco loves me like that," I reply looking down at the ground as my heart starts to race. Mikasa sighs in an annoyed way, "Marco asks you to hang out with him literally every day. There is no way he doesn’t like you as more than a friend!"

   "It's just because we’re friends that he asks me to hang out with him.."

   "Jean, friends don't spend almost every second of every day together like you two do. The both of you are more like an unofficial couple than best friends," she spat out. "If you can’t face your fear of being rejected and keep being a coward like this, then don't you dare regret anything when someone who has the courage comes along and takes him from you."

   The moment she finished, Eren and Marco come into our view. Eren's arm was around Marco's shoulders. _Something's wrong. Marco isn't alright_ , I think to myself. In just a matter of 10 minutes when we got separated, Marco looked like he'd seen death and was as pale as a ghost. "What happened?" I immediately ask while rushing over to him. They stop walking and Eren lets go of Marco. My arms wrap around his trembling body and pull him closer to me as I hug him. "Um, n-n-nothing," Marco stutters. "Please tell me," I say into his ear. From within my embrace he's still shaken up and I can't help but feel guilty because I wasn't there to protect him. Or at least be there with him.

   "Jean, some guys were just playing a prank," he blatantly lies. "Don't lie to me. I've been your friend for years and if you think I can't tell the difference between what you usually act like after a scary prank and when something is really wrong, well then you're wrong. You look like someone was just murdered right in front of you and now the murderer is coming after you next!" I shouted with anger. It doesn't take a lot to see that it could have been just a prank. Something worse had to have happened to shake Marco up like this. Everyone's gazes were burning holes into my body but I don't care. My best friend, my love, is so terrified and he won't tell me why. If him not letting me protect him or at least know what’s wrong, doesn't make me pissed, then I don't know what would.

   "Shut up!" He yelled back and pushed me away. His push wasn't strong enough to make me fall, but enough to send me back a few feet. "Just, it was scarier than they thought it would be..." he trails off while rubbing his wrist and looking away. Even if it was for a second, there was no denying there was a dark purple bruise wrapped around his wrist like a handcuff. _How'd he get that?_

   No one talks, no one moves, no one breathes. Out of all our years of knowing each other, something like this has never happened. And everyone, especially me, was more than shocked.

   Marco sighs as he still rubs his wrist. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just-" He starts to speak but then Armin cuts him off. "You don't have to explain. Let's just get our tickets and watch the movie together," he assures him and walks towards Marco. Armin leads him towards the theater and everyone follows in a dazed manner but I stay frozen in place. A prank wouldn't cause Marco to act like this, no matter how scary. "Hey, we need to talk," someone says. My head turns around to see Eren standing there. "What?" I almost growl with a pointed gaze because the last thing I need is to start a fight with this shit bag and give Marco more troubles. "Don't look at me like that horse face," he tells me.

   "Why not?" I reply angrily.

   "Because you're such an ass if you can't see how much trouble Marco has had the past few months." "Trouble?" I ask him dumbfounded and he starts to walk towards the group.

   "Marco seems like he hasn't told anyone yet, or at least no one has mentioned anything in detail about it, but lately it seems someone's taking his money and stuff. We found a notebook of his in the trash can during lunch and he didn't have money for a lunch a few times." Eren starts to explain while we enter the theater. "At first everyone thought he's becoming forgetful or untidy, something like that. But then sometimes we see bruises on his arms. Especially his wrists."

   My feet stop walking and my hands clench into fists.

   "Not the way you're thinking. The bruises are just light purple marks on his skin, but a few times they were a very dark purple. Like that one over there," Eren elaborates while pointing at a poster to show what shade of purple he meant.

   "We asked him about it a few times. He never gives us a clear explanation and usually tells us it was an accident. Not to mention he keeps saying not to tell you about it."

   Those last few words pierced my heart. Why doesn't he want to tell me?

   "Look, we don’t get along all the time," Eren aggressively speaks as we stand aside the line while everyone else orders. "But we care about Marco, especially since I owe him a lot, and I know we both want him safe a happy, so talk to Marco about this and try to get him to say what's happening."

   "Why me?" I question in complete confusion. "You're his friend too. He should tell you to if you really wanted to know."

   Eren sighs and glares at me. "If you're too blinded to see how much he loves you then that's not my fault and I won't waste my time trying to convince you. The only thing you should know his that if you asked him to dive off a cliff for you, he would in a heartbeat," he finishes then starts to walk next to Mikasa to steal her popcorn.

   In my mind, the memories of the last few months start to play. At first it was losing a few things and the occasional lunch skips. Then it escalated to being not ready to class and almost no lunch once a week. Until it reached the point he almost has no supplies and no lunch. Why didn't he tell me this? Or get help from someone, anyone.

   "I'm sorry," a voice softly says next to me. My eyes look to the side to see Marco holding popcorn and a large soda, most likely so we could share. "It's fine, I was just too worried," I tell him even though my mind kept thinking about the bruise on his wrist. The same bruise that's hiding under his jacket sleeve. "Here have some popcorn," he offers and my hands take the popcorn away from him. "Let's just forget about it and enjoy the movie."

   Marco smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Even if he doesn't admit it, he's still scared. There's no way I can forget this if he's this affected.

 

(Time Skip)

   We both enter Marco's apartment sometime around 11 pm and head towards his room. It's quiet, mostly because both of his parents are working and he's an only child. "You can get some food if you want, or do you wanna shower?" He asks while taking off his jacket. As I'm thinking I lay down on the bed and not look at him undressing. I'm just looking at his closet, which is very near where he was undressing. "I'll shower first so you can make some food," I answer while getting off the bed to walk towards him. Marco hands me some spare clothes I leave here, because that's how often I stay over, before taking off his long sleeve shirt. My eyes quickly check him out, but they stop when they see the bruises on his arm. Not just one bruise marred him, but another one almost the size of his forearm, then a few in other places. And that's only his right arm.

   "Who the hell did that?!"

   My voice showed all my rage and anger because who would dare hurt Marco? He's too nice, too caring and I'll be damned before letting him get hurt any further.

   "It's nothing!" Marco shouts and turns away from me. "Just ignore it. They're bruises from accidents."

   "The hell they are!"

   I grab his wrist, turning him around to face me. He flinches in pain and I loosen my grip. "It's been 7 hours, the pain should have been gone by now."

   "They don't hurt anymore, I was just surprised," he lies and I push him against his closet door with my left arm above his head. I'm pissed; I can't imagine what's going on with him. It seems too painful to even tell me about it, but I know I need to do something to help him. Comforting him and hoping this'll stop isn't something I'd do. No, I'll beat whoever did this. After he tells me who it is.

   "Damn it," I sigh and gently rub my thumb from my right hand against his bruised wrist in a circular motion. "Please, please tell me who it is," I softly plead. "That's not fair Jean. You know I can't tell you no when you use that voice," he says. "Marco, please. I want to help."

   "Why do you care so much?" He whispers.

   "Because I love you."

   The words left my mouth somehow without my voice shaking or cracking.

   "What?" Marco asks exasperated.

   "I love you," I repeat with a bit more confidence. "I care because I love you."

   "No, no no no no no no," he keeps saying and inside I'm breaking apart. I ruined it. I shouldn’t have said those words. I shouldn’t have told him.

   Marco pushes me away and turns away. "I'm not good enough," he murmurs. "You can find someone better..."

   He continues on saying how he isn’t good enough, but I’m not listening because he's more than good enough. He's Marco for crying out loud. Without him I'd be lost, so incredibly lost and alone. I'd always get in fights and have this pessimistic view on life. If we had never met then I wouldn't get to enjoy what I have now. His belittling words about himself makes me realize how much he's been affected. Whoever made those bruises also made him think so little of himself and it's all lies.

   I couldn't stand to listen to him speak about himself that way anymore and I pull him into a hug even though he resists a bit. "I'll wait."

   "You'll what?" He asks in surprise. "I'll wait and help you feel better about yourself. Until you realize you aren't like that. That you're kind and caring. You bring out the best in me and everyone loves you," I tell him honestly.

   "J-J-Jean," he stutters. "But my freckles look weird just like my hair I'm not really manly, or strong like you and I'm a guy..."

   "So what?"

   He stops speaking and looks at me. His eyes held this sad look that makes me want to shut him away from reality. "You're freckles are adorable; they're like stars on your face. Plus your hair is soft and smooth so it feel nice. You aren't exactly manly or strong most of the time, but you still are a man and can fight. Not only that, you're also comforting to have around and one of the few people who really believe in me."

   "I don't want anyone to make you think you're not good enough. I don't want them to take away your beautifully captivating smile," I confess as my voice cracks.

   Marco pushes me away and rubs the tears away from his eyes. "Marco-" I start to say but he cuts me off.

   "I'll tell you what happened," he says not looking at me. His body seems to trembling and his voice is soft and scared. "Thank you," I say because it's hard for him to talk about and held out my hand. He looks at surprised but still holds it and we sit on the bed.

   "It started a few months ago..." he begins to explain.

** Marco's POV **

   My fingers tap against my desk ask I wait for Jean and a few other people to return from the bathroom. A month has passed since I told him everything. Everything about the bullies who at first just took small things. Then it escalated to more until they started to beat me up. It was hell during those times, but I thought Jean finding out would be worst. He'd beat them up and I don't want him to get in trouble. It's bad enough he gets in fights, but if he actually started one…

   Anyway, for the past month there was always someone around with me. That way if the bullies ever come someone could get help, or fight them away. The only reason no one's with me now is because the school day's over. Even then though, Jean took major convincing to let me be alone for at most 5 minutes.

   Honestly, where would I be without him…

   "Marco! Marco!" Someone yells. I turn my head to the door and see Armin panting like crazy. "Jean. Eren. Mikasa. Fight. Front. Gate. Now." He manages to pant out. "What?!" I yell and jump out of my see. Instantly my legs start running to the front gate of the school and leaving Armin behind. "Wait!" He shouts but I keep running because they can't get in trouble. Not because of me.

   By the time I left the building, a major noticeable crowd was standing in the middle of the school yard. I pushed my way through until I was close to the front and could see them fighting. Mikasa and Eren were both fighting people who were already on the ground barely moving and just yelling for help. Jean held up the biggest person against the fence and kept kneeing him in the stomach. All three of them had scratches and bruises but they weren't as bad at the people they were fighting. Blood was on their bodies and it's clear that the blood belong to the people who were crying for help. "Stop!" I yelled out trying to push my way through the front. No one stopped except Jean who looked in my direction and made eye contact. He let go of the guy to walk in my direction while I finally pushed passed the last few people.

   Before I could reach him though, I saw the guy behind him start to run with his fist ready to hit Jean. "BEHIND YOU JEAN!" I screamed in fear that he'll get hit. But he turns around, grabs the guy's fist and twists his arm. The guy drops to the ground and Jean lifts him up by his jacket collar. "If you or your fellow assholes mess with Marco again, the three of us and some more people, will make this seem like heaven okay you piece of shit?" He growls then drops him down with a big thud. "That goes for anyone else!"

   People start leaving the moment Jean flashes them a terrifying glare until we were the only ones left. "You guys promised not to fight," I say in a soft voice. There's no way they won't get suspended. All three of the bullies were on the ground, most likely barely breathing- barely living. "Marco-" Jean starts to speak. "No! You guys got in trouble!" I yell.

   "What if you guys got suspended?!"

   Nobody responds to my questions and I continue.

   "How about Eren and Jean?! If you guys got into a major fight then both of you could get expelled-"

   "We won't get expelled, Erwin is the principle. He'll understand-" Eren reasons but it's so infuriating because they don't understand. They don't understand my worries.

   "It doesn't matter if Erwin is the principle! He can only do so much until someone with more power makes him expel you guys!"

   The three of them just look at me clearly just thinking about that now. "He already somehow made sure Eren and Jean's fights would only result in a detention, but if it was someone else then both of you would've been gone the first two months of school!"

   I'm panting and my throat is sore with all the yelling. My hands clenches and in frustration. "I can't let you guys be expelled because of me..." I almost whisper looking down. "That won't happen," an authoritative voice says.

   "At most they'll be suspended for three weeks but the security cameras show they didn't start the fight," Erwin explains with a restless looking Armin, glaring vice principal Levi and teachers walking behind him.The only emotion he's showing is impatience and it's clear when he talks. "All of you to my office now," he commands us while examining each student with Levi. "There's no need for an ambulance. It's just bleeding with purple bruises and there's no broken bones or major injuries," Levi tells the nurse and teachers while Erwin looks at Jean, Eren and Mikasa's bruises. “They aren't unconscious either. Once their injuries have been tended to, send them to my office."

   Erwin starts walking back to his office in the building with Levi behind him. "Come on," Levi orders us without either of them even glancing back.

 

The sun's setting in the horizon while I tend to Jean's wounds. After the interrogation in Erwin's office, he called all our parents and the matter became settled. Everyone except Armin and I is getting suspended for three weeks, but even though Jean, Eren and Mikasa had good intentions, they still got in a fight.

   “Ow," Jean grumbles while wincing in pain. I've already tended to the bruises of his face and most of his arms, so now I'm just disinfecting the last one. "If you didn't get in a fight you wouldn't have to deal with this," I remind him. "If I didn't get in a fight those assholes would've kept talking shit about you and trying to find a chance to hurt you," he mumbles while put a bandage on his last wound.

   "Thanks though," I say while starting to pack away the first aid kit supplies. "It's not a big deal. I'd do anything for you," he absent-mindedly tells me. A shiver runs up my spine that makes me almost drop the first aid kit. My head turns to look at him. He's staring out the window while touching the big bandage wrapped around his right knuckles. At times like this, when we're alone, I wish he wasn't so manly. That I didn't love him like how he loves me…

   "Jean..."

   "Yeah?" He asks as I put the kit away in the cabinet then walking towards him. "You said you loved me..."

   He doesn't respond as my body leans against the table next to him. "I do," Jean says not looking at me. "But, if you don't love me it's fine."

   His body stands up as his head turns to look at me. Deep brown eyes stare into mine as his right hand touches my cheek, the bandage feeling cool against my warm skin. "As long as I can stay by you, even as just a friend, it's fine. It's better than being without you," he admits in a low voice.

   "No, we aren't friends anymore," I tell him. "What?"

   Jean doesn't try to hide the heartbreak in his voice. "We aren't friends… because I love you too. I don't want us as friends anymore." I break eye contact with him. "I want to be more."

   His hand cups my chin to make me face him. "Thank God," he whispers then leans towards me. For a second, I'm completely frozen. But my eyes close and I lean in until our lips lightly touch. Then we lean in more and it's awkward. It's weird to feel his soft lips against mine, but it feels so good too. Our noses bump together making us break away but the big grin on Jean's face makes it okay.

   "I love you so much, so so much," he mumbles before his lips touch mine again. His hands run down my body until they wrap around my waist to pull me in closer to him. My own hands wrap around the middle of his back as our lips smack against each other in clumsy but exhilarating motions. Man, we suck at kissing, but now we have all the time to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clarify that I'm don't mean to romanticize self-harm/bullying. It's just implied in the story, but if this has offended you or anything like that, I'm very sorry about it.


End file.
